


Rut

by Badassium1970



Series: Rubberbrian ABOverse [2]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Polygrumps, ShipGrumps, aboverse, rubberbrian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 03:19:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10845402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badassium1970/pseuds/Badassium1970
Summary: Ross' realisation of his feelings for Brian sends him into a rut.





	Rut

Since Brian had spoken to Ross about his troubles things seemed to be getting better. He was beginning to feel a bit more comfortable with who he was. Due to having a regular job at the office now and being on the show Brian told the rest of the Grumps that he was an omega since his irregular and intense heats could get in the way of work.

Brian was surprised that they all took it so well, and didn’t treat him any differently afterwards. Of course, Ross and Dan had told him they wouldn’t but his past experiences made him wary. He thought that the alphas at the office may have wanted to use him, but instead they all looked after him if he went into heats, making sure he wasn’t attacked by a random horny alpha. They kept him away from medication if he was struggling and thinking of going back onto it, knowing in the long run it would only make things worse.

Ross was the one to look after Brian the most. The pair had gotten closer as months went by, to the point where Brian was seriously considering asking Ross to be his alpha. He had thought about it before that day he confessed his hatred of being an omega, but that was mainly just hormonal thoughts due to finally feeling comfortable.

Brian knew he needed an alpha. The thought made him sick until a few months ago.

Dan had made him go to the doctors to make sure the excessive pill use hadn’t done any damage that could possibly be life threatening. Brian hated going to the doctors since people weren’t usually nice to omegas, especially if they had a high skilled job. A lot of the time alphas were the ones with good jobs while omegas stayed at home and were used for sex. At least that was the way Brian had seen things, and yes things had changed but a lot of alphas wanted to go back to the old ways.

Luckily Dan had found a nice doctor, a beta who was incredibly friendly and made Brian feel comfortable throughout the appointment. She let Brian know that it was quite common for omegas to use suppressants for too long, and that he had no reason to feel ashamed for it.

Even though the appointment went well, a lot better than any other doctor’s appointment he’d had, Brian didn’t like the news he got. Sure, there wasn’t anything life threatening wrong with him, but due to oppressing his bodies needs it was possible that his body would soon long for an alpha, which could be dangerous, especially since his heats were so irregular. There was a risk of them becoming even more frequent and lasting longer, his scent could also get stronger, thus attracting the attention of other alphas, ones that may not be so kind and would take Brian as their own without his consent.

The doctor asked Brian if there was anyone he could trust to mate with. He briefly thought about Dan, but didn’t want to risk his chances with Arin, nor did he want Danny to feel like he had to do it, because he would, being a good friend. Brian's mind then wondered to Ross. He liked Ross, and was quickly falling for him, and he had a feeling Ross felt the same way, but he didn’t want to put that pressure on him. If worst came to the worst he would ask.

The worst didn’t come in the way Brian thought it would. He figured the worst would be the risk of a horny finding him when he went into heat, but it wasn’t even his heat that caused a problem for him. Instead it was Ross going into a rut.

Ross wasn’t one to go into a rut that often, even when Arin went to the office forgetting that his heats was due and his heat sent Vernon into his heat, Ross wasn’t bothered by it and ignored it, letting Suzy and Jack take care of things while he continued working or looked after a sad Dan who wished he could be the one to help Arin, but also knew that he could never hurt Suzy or Arin like that.

Ross knew what had caused his rut, but refused to tell anyone, not because he was embarrassed but because he wasn’t sure that Brian was ready.

He had been working on drawing more even when he wasn’t working on animating and was practising drawing people in his art style. Half way though he realised that he had been subconsciously drawing Brian. Looking across the office he could see Brian talking to Dan, who must have been laughing at something he said. Ross couldn’t deny that he was a little jealous, especially when Dan practically fell against Brian as he laughed.

He tried to push the thoughts away but Brian clouded his mind. Ross loved him, wanted him, needed him.

A small gasp and then the sound of growling and whining caused everyone in the office to stop what they were doing.

Ross knew everyone’s eyes were on him and he hated it. He tried to stop his body from moving, grabbing onto his desk so hard that it caused his body to shake, but he couldn’t stop humping the air as thoughts of Brian littered his mind. Ross had to bite his tongue in the risk of shouting out Brian’s name. It felt so wrong, and Ross couldn’t help but start sobbing, making him feel even more humiliated. He couldn’t remember the last time he went into a rut like this, so intense to the point where it hurt.

Ross hated it, not just because it was humiliating and hurt, but because all he could think about was having sex with Brian, mating with him, yet he knew Brian wasn’t ready. He felt wrong having such thoughts and cursed his biology.

Brian watched as Ross squirmed around. There wasn’t anything he could do, and he feared what would happen if he did. He knew that Ross wasn’t used to going through ruts and if Brian offered himself and Ross took up that offer he may regret it later.

“Bri, I know you want to help, but you should go into the recording room in case this triggers your heat.” Dan whispered, hating seeing the pained looks on his friends faces. Brian hesitated but in the end knew it was for the best.

Dan took care of everything, he called Arin to let him know what had happened, then he called Holly and Barry to make sure Ross would have someone with him to take look after since Dan couldn’t have that long a break. He figured that it was better to have betas, especially since they were the calmest of their friend group. Dan then drove Ross to his home where Barry and Holly were waiting. After explaining what he had seen happen and what was probably the best way to take care of Ross, Dan drove back to the Grump space where Brian was.

Brian hadn’t been able to stop thinking. He knew thinking about Ross in a sexual manner wasn’t going to do him any good, not just because Ross was his friend, but because it risked him going into heat, yet he couldn’t stop. He wanted Ross, he finally felt ready.

“Hey man, you okay?” Dan questioned, snapping Brian from his thoughts.

“Yeah, yeah, I really am.” Brian smiled.


End file.
